The present invention relates to a circulation pump assembly, as well as to a heating installation and/or air conditioning installation with such a pump assembly.
Usually, numerous circulation pumps are present in heating installations and air conditioning installations, in particular in larger installations. Usually, a central control unit is provided for the central control of the pumps, which is connected to the individual pumps via cable. Moreover, one may yet also provide sensors in the installation, which again are connected to the central control device with cables. It is particularly with heating installations with thermal solar collectors that a complicated wiring is required, since the individual installation components lie far apart. The solar collectors are usually arranged on the roof of a building, whereas the heating installation and the control unit are usually arranged in the basement. In order to be able to properly take into account the available thermal quantity of the solar installation, suitable sensors which notify the control of the circulation pumps with regard to the available thermal power, must be provided on the solar collectors.